SessHUMANaru
by Kora Lye
Summary: A strange happening leaves Sesshomaru without his demon powers and turns him human. How will Sesshomaru save a kidnapped Rin from Naraku? Humor for now. Angst in later chapters.
1. Black Lightning, The Curse of the Human

SESSH-HUMAN-ARU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any thing but the DEMON FISH!  And Jaken's socks, those are mine too… consequently, his girl friend too… O.o read on I'm not as crazy as I sound

Jaken: LIER! 

Chapter One: Black Lighting, The Curse of The Human 

          "Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken, a small, frog-like demon nervously. He followed behind a demon through a bog. 

          "What, Jaken" replied Sesshomaru irritably, his long tail billowing behind him. He had long, white-bluish hair and elf ears. His eyes were a fiery yellow; wolf eyes. The demon had two purple stripes on either sides of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a permanent look on his face that showed he cared for practically no one, and who ever he did care about, he certainly didn't show it. He had long, poisonous talons on his fingers, giving him an even more gruesome appearance.  

"L-Lord Sesshomaru… What if something in this swamp tries to eat me?" Jaken asked, looking around at his surroundings. There were many tall trees covered in brownish-green drapes of swamp gunk. There was a smelly, eerie mist as the rain poured down relentlessly over the swamp, making the soil soggy. Jaken plodded after Sesshomaru and his foot sank into the earth. 

"GAHHH!!! L-LORD SESSHOMARU!!!! IT'S TRYING TO EAT MEEEE!!!"  he hollered, grabbing onto his master's pants leg. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked down at his companion. He pointed to the ground, and Jaken stopped shouting and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw that his foot was caught in the muck. "Oh…it's just… mud" he said as Sesshomaru pulled his leg out of Jaken's grasp. He pulled his foot and tried to free it from the muddy earth. It wouldn't come free, so Jaken closed his eyes and pulled with his hands this time. He fell forward into the mud as he lost his balance. Sesshomaru walked onward, not looking back. "Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!" Jaken called through his mask of mud. Sesshomaru paid no attention, and kept walking. Lightning ripped through the damp air, making the creatures of the bog quiver. 

Sesshomaru finally stopped walking, but instead of looking back at his vassal, still struggling in the mud, he turned his gaze to the heavens in time to see the last thing his demon eyes would see. A black lightning bolt tore through the sky, seeming to rip the very air before it. It struck it's point with a deafening roar.

It all happened too fast for Sesshomaru to remember, the lightning bolt as it slammed through him, tearing his every molecule into nothing, stealing his life from him. He couldn't remember the sky as it grew dark as night, nor the purple shock wave from the power of the bolt. All he could remember was the searing pain, and hearing his scream of agony. 

          He fell to the ground, lifeless. He may have been better off staying in that position forever, better off then seeing the horrible changes that had been brought into him.

YaY! My first Inu Yasha story! Well, if you look at the title, I'm sure you can see what is going to happen to him. It will be "7 hells" for him in chapter 2!   


	2. HUMAN! bunny foo foo

Chapter 2: HUMAN!!?? (Sesshy-bunny-Foo-Foo)

Disclaimer: * playing w/Jaken's socks* he he… I still don't own any thing…

Authors note: Hey All! Thanks Neko for the first review! Bff! And to assassin girl! Thanks you guys you were my first reviewers for this story ^-^ on with the bunny foo foo!

Sesshomaru opened his burning eyes. He hadn't been in so much pain since Inu-Yasha had hit him with the wind scar. His whole body ached and stung like hell. 

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" he heard Jaken's familiar voice. He looked up to see his servant looking at him through the pouring rain, the mud slowly dripping off him. He wore a horrified expression as he looked at the wounded demon. "Are you injured?" 

Sesshomaru gave Jaken an 'are you serious?' look. "Jaken…" Sesshomaru croaked. He was surprised to hear the weakness in his own voice. It sounded alien, like it didn't belong to him. 

"My Lord… What in seven hells _happened_ to you?" Jaken asked in a quivering voice. 

"I'd love to know the same thing" Sesshomaru replied. He pushed himself up onto his hands with a grimace of pain. Jaken backed up a few steps. "What's wrong with you, Jaken?" He glared at the toad. 

"Lord Sesshomaru… Look" Jaken pointed to a muddy puddle beside Sesshomaru. He looked down into the puddle, and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. 

"WHAT HELL TRICKERY IS THIS!?"  he snarled. Staring back at him was not him. it couldn't be. There was no way in hell this creature staring back at him could possibly be him. Where his long white hair had once been, it was now replaced with black, human hair. His yellow wolf eyes were now larger, more human. They no longer had the yellow glow, but were a slate gray. His tail had become non-existent, or at least, that he could see. The purple stripes on his cheeks were gone, along with his crescent moon.  Behind him, he heard Jaken stifle a laugh. He ignored it and concentrated on his splitting headache. Jaken tried to suppress his laugh, but he couldn't help it. He burst out in hysterics. Sesshomaru whirled around in rage. 

"THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS" he shouted. He raised his claws, and would have looked threatening, but his claws had disappeared and become human hands. Jaken was rolling on the muddy ground, clutching his sides with tears in his eyes. 

"L-L-LORD S-SESSHOMARU!!" he howled "LOOK AT Y-YOUR TAIL!!" Sesshomaru looked at his back side and felt like he had been struck with another lighting bolt. 

"Good Lord no…" he stammered. His majestic tail had been replaced with a tiny puff, a…a-a-a-

"IT'S A BUNNY RABBIT TAIL!!!" Jaken was sobbing now he was laughing so hard. He managed to gulp down his laugh long enough to begin to sing: "Little Bunny Foo Foo hopping through the forest" he sang gleefully as he hopped around the weakened Sesshomaru, "Scooping up the field mice and-" 

Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the throat and lifted him off the ground. 

"L-lord Sesshomaru" he choked "I'm not a field mouse!" Sesshomaru dropped Jaken into the mud as he felt his muscles burn with the after effect from the lightning. 

"Lord Sesshomaru… Are you alright?" 

"…"

"My Lord…I think you are…a… a human"

"Jaken… What happened to me?" 

"Well, I was stuck in the mud, and then this lightning bolt hit you, it was like nothing I have ever seen. The light was black but it lit up the night like fire. Surely it was some sort of enchantment or spell…

Yes, well, when the lightning hit you, I thought for sure you were dead. I was so worried about you Lord Sessho-"

          "Skip it, Jaken"

          "Of course. Well, you were just laying there, and then your hair turned black, and your tail-" Jaken started to chuckle again, but Sesshomaru shot him a warning glance, and he shut up. "Like I was saying, M'lord, your tail shrank, and your ears turned into human ears. The moon on your head disappeared, and you looked like you were going to never wake up again" 

          Sesshomaru digested what his servant was saying. 

'So this is certainly some sort of spell…but what creature could ever posses enough power to turn me into a human… and why?' Sesshomaru thought. 

          "Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer, but pushed up to his knees. He winced and nearly fell back to his knees, but he wouldn't look weak, not even in front of Jaken. "Maybe you should sit…" Jaken followed Sesshomaru as he stood and limped through the swamp. 

          "No Jaken. We have to find Rin. That's the whole reason why we are here" Jaken looked down guiltily. 

          "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her from-"

          "Shut up Jaken"

Sesshomaru limped off with Jaken. How could he save Rin from Naraku if he could barely walk? He looked at his claws, which had been replaced by fingernails of normal length. He thought about his tail with a shudder. 

'Who ever did this… They will pay… with their life'. 

**

Well, that's chapter 2. Poor Sesshy. It only gets worse. See ya later *Hugs Jaken *

Jaken: @_@ LORD SESSHOMARU!!! 

Kora: -^-^-    


	3. Venom Wasps!

Chapter 3: Venom Wasps 

HA! Neko, that first chapter was 7!!! Paragraphs! Not three! So Moo Moo, Bunny Foo Foo!!

Sesshomaru looked around in frustration. He had been following the trail of Rin's scent until he had lost his demon powers. He had found that all his senses had dulled, and he felt much weaker. He squinted hard in the fading light, trying to look for foot prints or anything that would give him a clue as to where Rin was. As he walked through the darkness, he stepped on something about the size of a young child. 

"RIN!" he shouted. As the something stirred beneath him, he crouched down to see Rin smiling back at him.

But it wasn't. 

Instead, he saw Jaken struggling beneath his foot. Sesshomaru lifted up his foot from his servant's head. Jaken struggled to pull his face out of the mud, only to get his hands stuck. Sesshomaru plucked the pitiful creature out of the muck, and Jaken wiped the mud off his face. He took a deep breath after being trapped in the mud. After that, he made his best attempt to glare at Sesshomaru, but decided not to after remembering that it was, after all, his own fault Rin had been kidnapped, and so his own fault that they were tromping through this bog. 

"Just when the mud was starting to fall off me…" he sighed. Sesshomaru would have laughed at the little frog, looking like an idiot covered in mud, but he never showed his emotions, especially not joy or happiness. Instead, he plopped him back into the mud on his rear and kept walking. Jaken waddled after him through the thickening mud. He was carrying the Staff of Heads, a staff that was bigger then him and had the head of and old man and a young woman on it. It had been used to find Sesshomaru's father's grave, before his humiliating defeat by his scrawny half breed brother Inu Yasha. While Jaken wondered how such a mutt of a creature had defeated Sesshomaru, the rain that had been falling so heavily was replaced with a light, cold mist. Jaken shivered. He hated being cold-blooded. 

The moon hovered in the sky, and Sesshomaru noted, it was nearly full. The large orb smiled down on the earth, giving Sesshomaru enough light so that he could see. Jaken kept well behind him to prevent being stepped on, and his mouth shut about his master's tail to avoid being kicked. 

"L-Lord Ssssesshomaru?" he shivered. "Aren't you c-cold?" Sesshomaru ignored him, but he admitted to himself that he WAS cold with out his big tail to keep him warm. Jaken tried again to get his message across. "Maybe we can make a fire… and stop and rest or-"

"Do you want a fire, Jaken?" Sesshomaru hissed. He was now thoroughly annoyed not only at Jaken, but at the rest of the damn world. Jaken nodded sheepishly. "Well, how about you find some dry wood for us to start a fire with?" Jaken shut up. He looked down at the ground dejectedly as they kept walking. Sesshomaru would make a fire if Rin asked…

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. "I was wondering… well…" Jaken looked up "What would happen if a demon attacked us while you were still human?" 

Sesshomaru stopped walking. In all his frustration and anger, he hadn't thought of that. Jaken stepped closer to Sesshomaru's leg, as if some giant demon was right around the corner. 

"Come Jaken" he said as he looked up a large tall tree. He knew that he would be safe up there, from some things at least. He leaped gracefully up to a branch about 10 feet up in the air, only to get a rude reminder that he was no longer a demon. He landed on his feet in the squishy earth. He glared at the tree branch. He looked back to see whether or not Jaken was laughing, because at the moment he needed someone to pummel, but his vassal was waiting patiently, which, in a way, made Sesshomaru even more annoyed. He looked for a way to climb up the tree, and saw a knot hole. He stuck his foot into it and clawed at the tree, trying to insert his non-existent talons into the tree. His foot slipped out of the knot hole, and he landed on the ground again. Now he was pissed. It was bad enough to be humiliated by any one in front of any thing, even Jaken. But to be humiliated by a tree? "Damn sapling…" he muttered. 

He took a slash at the tree, "POISON TALONS!"  he shouted. Jaken watched, not showing his amusement as Sesshomaru's hand hit the tree. He groaned in pain looking at his hand. He glared at the tree, as though it were his worst rival. He snarled, backed up a few steps and charged the tree. Jaken followed the motion with his head as Sesshomaru rammed into the tree and came crashing backwards.     

'Maybe I should tell him about that lower branch on the other side of the tree…' Jaken thought. Sesshomaru looked at him and said, "Jaken, don't say a word" Jaken decided it was a good time to shut up. Sesshomaru snatched the staff of heads away from Jaken. He watched as Sesshomaru spun the head of the staff in a circle three times. The mouth of the old man on the staff opened into a toothless grin, and flames erupted from its mouth. The flames engulfed the tree, and for a moment, Sesshomaru held a look of triumph, a look of ha ha you stupid tree-now you'll burn in hell. He held the look until the flames died down off the tree and then his look of vengeance faded into a stupid blink. The tree stood there, unharmed, not even charred. 

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken said nervously. Sesshomaru turned to Jaken with a look of disgust on his face. He threw the staff back to Jaken, and Jaken caught it. "The tree… was wet M'lord…" Jaken winced as the aggravated human threw a tree branch at Jaken, hitting him in the head. He tried to maintain his balance, spinning his arms in frantic circles. He didn't want to end up in the mud again, at any cost. As he swung his arms, the Staff of Heads spun three times in his flailing arms. The mouth of the old man opened, sending a shower of flames off just to the right of where the tree Sesshomaru had had a fight to the death with and hit another tree. If Sesshomaru hadn't leaped aside, the fire would have scorched him. He was about to shout profound words at Jaken, who had recovered from his near fall, looking dizzy, when he heard a buzzing sound from behind him. It started as a low hum, then began to grow louder. Jaken had recovered from his dizzy spell, and looked around. 

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's that noise?" 

"It sounds like an earthquake"

"or a lawnmower"

"a chainsaw?"

"hairdryer?"

"truck?"

"stampeding horses?

          Sesshomaru turned around. "IT'S A NEST OF GIANT DEMON BEES!" 

He took a slash at one of them, before remembering his predicament. Though he hated it, his only choice was to run. He grabbed Jaken and bolted gracefully off. At least it would have been graceful…

          "LORD SESSHOMARU! You cheated! When you play a guessing game, your not allowed to look at what you're guessing!" Jaken shouted. Sesshomaru looked down in disbelief at Jaken. The would-be-graceful human crashed into a tree as he did so. The bee's swarmed around them, huge, about 9 or 10 feet. They had red bands around their body and huge, red eyes like those on fly's. 

The bees quickly surrounded them, cutting off all their escape routes. Sesshomaru stood up and Jaken hid behind him. 

"I think their mad, m'lord… maybe it would be a good time to think of something to do…" Sesshomaru glared at him as he grabbed the staff from his hands. The old man's mouth opened, and a barrage of flames flew from it, showering the wasps with hot embers. The cloak of ash around the bee's dissipated. Sesshomaru panted and looked up, knowing that the insects were burned to a crisp. They had to be.

"L-lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken clutched his pant's leg "Why weren't they burned?" Sesshomaru looked on in disbelief as the wasps buzzed angrily. All at once, they charged at them, stingers first. Sesshomaru dodged the first wasp as it lunged at him. He felt one of the barbed stingers slice into his side. He felt the stinging pain as soon as the wasp hit him, but their was no time to think about it now. He darted between two of the wasps, with Jaken clinging to his bunny-rabbit tail. The wasps followed, buzzing loudly behind them like a train on a rampage. One of the quicker wasps caught up and took a stab at Jaken, hitting him in the back. Jaken shouted and let go of Sesshomaru's tail. He crashed onto the ground and rolled a few feet before coming face to face with one of the venomous wasps. It was only a few inches from his face, making it look even more formidable. Jaken could see his face reflecting in each little segment of those huge eyes. The wasp buzzed and backed up several feet before lunging back at him. Jaken closed his eyes and felt the stinger smack into his stomach, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. He opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru, stabbed in several places from the stinger's, trying to fight off the wasps as they lunged at him again and again, successfully stabbing him each time. Sesshomaru threw a wild punch at one of them, but it was deflected from the insect's hard carapace. 

"Damn…" he swore under his breath. One of the wasps slammed into his side, knocking him backwards several feet. Sesshomaru looked behind him and saw the edge of a cliff, lava boiling beneath it.

 Jaken could feel Sesshomaru's hot blood dripping onto him mixed with the poison from the wasps, which he could feel setting in as his vision blurred. He was so dizzy that he didn't feel Sesshomaru wrap something around his waist. "Jaken, I want you to run off that cliff when I say 'now' " Jaken's eyes widened. 

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!!??" he shouted. 

"Just do it Jaken" Sesshomaru said as the wasps closed in. He put Jaken on the ground and sped off in the other direction. The wasps flew after him in a flurry of wings and stingers. Jaken sat on the ground and inched closer to the pool of magma. 

'I only hope Lord Sesshomaru has a good plan… one that won't kill _me…' _

Sesshomaru ran through the swamp, he could feel his energy draining. He looked back to make sure the wasps were following him. They were so fast. Too fast for their own good. Sesshomaru suddenly skidded to a stop and ran straight into the onslaught of wasps. They seemed slightly taken aback, but they turned around and followed him. They started to pick up speed, just as Sesshomaru knew they would. What he didn't know was how the poison was seeping through him as he ran, making him slower. He could feel his limbs going numb as he tried to run faster. He saw Jaken looking into the pool of molten earth. He hoped this would work. He grabbed something laying on the ground and ducked. 

"NOW JAKEN!" Jaken looked back uncertainly, but he obeyed and threw himself off the cliff. 

***

Um… sorry did I kill any one in this chapter…? 

Heh

And to BS007, can I use your 'Jaken lantern' pun? That was funny ^-^

See ya'll Later! 

Ya'll Review Now, Ya' Hear?

If you review then I'll post a funny clip from the Inu-Yasha comics =p ^-^ adios


	4. Where's Rin?

Chapter 4: Where's Rin? 

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…not since I last checked…nope. I still don't own any thing…

Jaken could feel the heat rising as he fell closer to the lava. Any minute he would die. Suddenly, he jerked to a stop. He watched as the giant wasps dove after him. As they grew closer to the lava, they beat their wings furiously as they tried to stop, but it was no use. They plunged into the lava, screeching as their bodies disintegrated, becoming part of the melted river of rock. As the last of the wasps scorched and sizzled, Jaken looked at what Sesshomaru had tied around his waist. It was the yellow ribbon he normally wore around his waist. Jaken had been so worried about the wasps that he didn't even know he had tied it on. He felt himself being lifted by the ribbon. Sesshomaru pulled Jaken up over the cliff. 

"Lord Sesshomaru! I knew you'd save us!" he chimed. Sesshomaru groaned and looked at his wounds from the giant insects. There was a stinger firmly embedded in his right side. He had more gashes on his back and a fragment of a stinger in his stomach. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. "Are you alright?"

"…" Sesshomaru wrenched the stinger out of his side with out flinching. Jaken cringed. Sesshomaru looked at the poison dripping off the stinger. 

'That can't be good for my health… or anyone else's I decide to stab this into…' he thought. He took the ribbon off Jaken, and was annoyed to find it blood soaked. Jaken didn't seem to notice the giant stinger lodged in his back, and so as Sesshomaru tied the cloth back around his waist, he decided to make things more amusing for the present time. He stood up and placed the stinger he had extracted from his side into his ribbon, and turned away from Jaken. As he started to walk, he said, "Jaken… are you aware of the giant gash on your back?" This was the best part. Jaken's eyes grew as big as volleyballs, and then he fell backwards, unconscious. Sesshomaru just stood there with a straight face, but he really did find it hilarious. Better still was that he didn't have to hear Jaken whining as he tried to pull the out the stingers out of him. 

'It's like amnesia for toads…or whatever he is…' he thought as he carried Jaken off. He had given up on the idea of sleeping in a tree, especially now that it was nearly dawn. He continued walking through the swampy bog, stealing a glance up at the nearly full moon whenever the fog thinned enough to allow him to do so. He saw some large alligator demons as he walked, but he wasn't afraid of them since they were showing no signs of attacking. One of the ugly things poked its beady, glowing eyes from the murky swamp as Sesshomaru walked past. As he wandered through the swamp, we wondered where he was even going. To find Rin, of course, but where was that? She could be on the other side of the world, for all he knew. And without his demon powers, his chances of finding her were dismal, and if he ever did find her, how would he fight off Naraku, the one who had kidnapped her, without his demonic strength? He knew Tokijjin, the powerful sword at his side, wouldn't react to his commands if he was human. It was a sword meant to be wielded by a demon. 

That left him again with the gnawing question of how he had been transformed into a human in the first place. That gnawing question was interrupted by the gnawing hunger in his stomach. As a demon, he ate, but not as often as a human would. He had just realized that he hadn't eaten in three days, and the hunger was starting to get to him. He decided to walk a bit farther to see if he could find a way out of the swamp, then he would pull the stinger out of Jaken before he woke up, and then try to sleep for a while. The food, he decided, could wait. He was more tired then hungry, or at least he thought he was. His senses were becoming blurred together between the poison and becoming human. 

The dark sky was becoming clearer and gaining a navy blue color as the sun began to show signs of wanting to rise. At least it wasn't raining any more. It was a cold morning, he could see his breath puffing out white mist in front of him. The trees began to thin out, and the squishy mud was becoming replaced with shoots of grass. He was happy to be getting out of the swamp, trudging through mud on an empty stomach gets old fast. The sun was rising over the green hills, which had seemed to appear from nowhere, painting the sky red and orange. Sesshomaru looked for somewhere to stop at least for a little while. He was so hungry and tired that he picked out a tree and plopped down beneath it. Jaken's wasp stings could wait. He hoped that the venom wasn't too potent, and that it wouldn't kill him in his sleep. 

Actually, that may not have been so bad right now…

****

"LET ME GO!" Rin cried. Her black-brown hair was held back in a pony tail, and the Creature Naraku was pulling her by it. He was a demon creature, hidden beneath the skin of an albino baboon with a blue face.

"Don't worry, little brat" he stated calmly "I'm sure your prince charming will be here to rescue you soon. If not… well, you wont like what will happen to you if not…" Rin knew that when he said "prince charming" he had been talking about Sesshomaru.

"He WILL come, and when he does, he's going to rip your ugly face out of that poor baboon's skin!"

Naraku eyed her with one of his narrowing red eyes. 

          "Will he really now?" he asked in the same calm, menacing voice. Rin swallowed hard. She wanted to cry and call for Lord Sesshomaru to save her. She wanted to hide herself in his big bushy tail and tell jokes to Jaken and watch him roll his eyes. She wanted to be back home. Wherever that was… "If that mutt was going to save you, don't you think he'd be here by now? Face it, brat. He doesn't care about you. He is probably out killing some humans right now, not even thinking about you"

          Rin was choking back tears now. "You're lying!" but even to her own ears, she couldn't make the statement sound less convincing. What if Naraku was right? What if Lord Sesshomaru didn't care about her? What if he had left her with Jaken on purpose, just so that she would get kidnapped? 

          "There, there now Rin" She shuddered as Naraku used her name. "Don't worry, it will all be over for you either way. If dog breath comes to save you, he will die, and then, I will kill you. I will kill all of you myself. But if he doesn't come to save you, I'll just have to kill you, and then set after him in his weakened state. My giant Venom Wasp attack didn't go quite as I had planned, but the venom will kill him be sun down"

          Rin had broken down now and was in tears. "What do you want with Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked between sobs. Naraku threw Rin to the ground in a cage. 

          "That is not for you to know, brat." With a swipe of his arm, he slammed the door to the cage shut, leaving Rin cold, alone, and crying as smaller venom wasps flew in to guard the imprisoned human. Rin looked up and cried even harder when she couldn't see the moon. She couldn't see anything from her dark cell. 

Not the moon

The sun

Or hope.

***

Yay! I got another chappy done! I will most likely finish this story first, then go back to writing my other story, since I already have this story planned out, start to finish. 

Oh, and I said I'd give you a clip from the inu-yasha manga…

Inu yasha: Yes! The shards of the Jewel of four Souls! Do you KNOW of it?!

Stupid demon turtle 1: jewel of four souls?

Stupid demon turtle 2: you mean the one that increases your magic powers if you possess it?

IY : Then you DO know it! 

SDT1: he's asking if we know it?

SDT2: know what?

SDT1: the jewel of four souls. 

SDT2: you mean the one that increases your magic powers? 

IY: O.o;; …

SDT1: that sure sounds like it'd come in handy

SDT2: sure does. So what about it??

Heh. I think I'm gonna use the stupid turtles in one of my chapters. ^-^


	5. Steel Mission

Disclaimer: NOTHING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!

Chapter 5: Steel Mission 

          Naraku stood before a pool of silvery water. Staring back at him were two narrow, blue eyes with red specks in the center. "Ah, Mizu, so you decided to show up after all" Naraku said fondly. The eyes bobbed, nodding. "I have a favor to ask you. I'm looking for two idiots, they are particularly hard to miss, one is a human with black hair, and he travels with an ugly frog. Give them this message: 'If you want to see your human brat alive again, find me the Tetsusaiga and the shards of the Shikon no Tama.' Now, go"  

With that, the eerie yet beautiful eyes disappeared from the water. 

***  

"Jaken! Stay still damn you!" Sesshomaru shouted as he attempted to pull out the large, triangular stinger from Jaken's back.

          "OW! OW! OW!" he squirmed as the stinger was ripped from his back. He whimpered pitifully as Sesshomaru ripped a piece off of the yellow ribbon and handed it to Jaken. The frog tried to tie it around his back, but his arms weren't long enough. He hopped over sideways, hoping he could get it on now, but he hit his foot on a rock and fell at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru didn't laugh. He didn't even smile. Jaken stood up and slunk off before Sesshomaru grabbed him and tied the ribbon around his back. 

          "I think yellow's my color, don't you?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru pulled the ends of the ribbon tight so Jaken couldn't breath, then dropped him. 

          "Come Jaken" he commanded the demon, who was now squirming to loosen the ribbon. Sesshomaru walked off, and Jaken followed after him. Sesshomaru stopped at a tree and broke off two branches, one small and one longer. He threw one to Jaken, who caught it and looked at it. 

          "Are we going to play baseball?" he asked stupidly. Sesshomaru ignored him and tied some string to the end of his stick. "I guess not" Jaken said. Sesshomaru would have clobbered him by now, but he was too hungry to. He never knew humans ate so much. Three meals a day. Three! He had known this already, because he always had to find this much food for Rin, but he had never actually been so hungry himself. It was no wonder there wasn't enough food to go around. How can any one expect their to be enough food if ever human in the world wanted to eat so much? He wondered why all humans weren't as fat as an elephant. Jaken watched as Sesshomaru walked over to as small pool of water. Very small. It must have only been about a foot deep. He picked up a rock and tied it to the string. 

"Ah! I get it m'lord, we're FISHING!" Jaken said as if it were a giant discovery. Sesshomaru just stared at him. He threw the end of his "pole" into the water. "Lord Sesshomaru…should we be fishing in a puddle…?" he asked. Sesshomaru glared at him. "What I mean is…well…what about the giant demon fish…?" Jaken asked, backing away from the pool. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. 

"Jaken, I don't know if you are very smart, or very stupid. Probably the latter one." 

Jaken plopped his makeshift pole into the water and sat down. "I think I like you better as a human." He said as he bobbed his pole in the water. Sesshomaru took his eyes off the water. 

"Why should that be?" 

"Well, you talk to me more, and you have a bunny rabbit t- right… and well… you look much less gay-" 

Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken by the throat. "WHAT-DID-YOU-JUST-SAY??!!" he said through clenched teeth. 

"S-sorry m'lord" he choked "I didn't know you _wanted to be gay-" Sesshomaru squeezed Jaken harder. "-Looking" _

Jaken grabbed Sesshomaru's hand around his throat and tried to loosen it. "L-lord Sesshomaru- Can you let go of my throat-I cant breath!" 

Sesshomaru shoved him into the water and held him there, dunking him up and down furiously. 

"I-AM-NOT-GAY!" he snarled as he held him out of the water. Jaken flinched.

"O-of course not…" Jaken was choking back a laugh now. Sesshomaru was ready to clobber him, when one of the fishing poles began to steadily bob in the water. Jaken looked over and gasped. 

"DEMON FISH!!!!" He jumped out of Sesshomaru's grasp and hid behind him. Sesshomaru glared at him. 

"There are no demon fish living in a PUDDLE, Jaken!" He glowered at Jaken as he still hid behind him. Sesshomaru kicked him, more for the gay joke then for hiding behind him like an idiot, and walked over to the pool of water. "See? There is no demon f-" he stopped as he looked into the water and saw two eyes staring back at him. They were a beautiful shade of blue with red specks in the center. As he stared into the eyes, he began to grow lightheaded. The world phased out of focus, and it wasn't until a huge, webbed clawed paw shot out of the water and snatched him up that he realized he had been hypnotized. He grimaced as the creature squeezed him hard around the middle, suffocating him. From the hand, an arm appeared from the water, and an impossibly large creature rose from the small pool of water. 

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squealed. The creature before them was huge, too huge. There was no way some thing that big could come from a puddle. It was a giant demon, with silvery scales covering it's entire body, yet it looked as though it were made entirely from water. It's monstrous head made for an intimidating sight. It had webbed spikes protruding from either side of its head, and a glittering purple jewel in the center of its forehead. Jaken grabbed the staff of heads, and held it, trembling, as he prepared to shoot the demon with a blast of fire. As he did so, his eyes locked with the demon's, and he found himself unable to move. As the creature spoke, it's voice sounded like silvery water ripples. the creature's grip on Sesshomaru loosened. 

"I have a message from The Ruler Off all Demons. The Greatest who ever lived" She said Softly, her long, shark like tail swishing behind her. "If you ever want to see the human child they call 'Rin' again, you will find the Steel Cleaving Fang, Tetsusaiga, and return to Naraku with it, as well as the large shard of the  Jewel of four souls, which is currently being held by the human woman Kagome. If you fail to produce these items in one week, the human child will be done away with. Permanently. And you will be killed." 

"Well, give this message to that bastard" he reached into the ribbon aroung his waist and pulled out the venom wasp's stinger. "Tell him that he is going to die. JUST LIKE YOU!" 

He raised the stinger and slammed it into the Demon. She let out a cry of pain and threw it's head back, dropping Sesshomaru. He landed on the ground and tried to get up, still weak from every thing that had happened. Jaken felt himself able to move as the stinger had come in contact, and he ran over to Sesshomaru. 

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you alright?!" The water demon's eyes narrowed, and Jaken looked up to see her glaring right at them. 

"Erp! GET UP LORD SESSHOMARU! GET UP!" he shouted. 

'Like I'm not trying to?' Sesshomaru thought. He stood and turned to face the giant demon. He could see the poison from the stinger as it ran through her transparent body, running in thick, green lines up the inside of her arm. He was ready to send this demon to the next realm, before he remembered with horror the he was human. He could do nothing but watch as the demon reared back and slammed right into him. No, not into him, right _through him. The watery demon went right into his body, giving him another full dose of the venom from the stinger he had hit her with before it rushed through his back and out of his body, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The demon smiled as she looked on at Sesshomaru, rendered completely helpless. She turned her gaze to Jaken. _

"You're not even worth killing properly, worm" she snarled. Her voice had changed from a ripple to a wave crashing on the shore of a rocky coast. Jaken backed away as she ripped into him with her surprisingly sharp tail, sending him slamming into Sesshomaru. 

"The Tetsusaiga. And the Shikon Jewel. Bring it. Or your little precious human will have a similar fate."  

With that, she wafted over to a small raindrop perched on a leaf, and flowed gracefully into it.    

****

Heh 

I think I'm leaving you in kinda suspense. Whatsa Mizu any way…? 

^-^ 

And by the way, I don't think Fluffy-sama is gay…looking… Just I've heard some evil people call him a cross dresser. 

Sionara…

And, leave a review, will you? Or you'll be eaten by the-DEMON FISH!!!!

O.o


	6. STUPID TURTLE! WHERE'S INUYASHA?

Disclaimer: I really don't see why we have to write this thing at the beginning of every chapter…

I'm running out of funny disclaimers so… I don't own anything…

Chapter 6: STUPID TURTLE! WHERE IS INU-YASHA!!??? 

"Mizu! I didn't say kill them, I said to send them the message!" The furious Naraku shouted. 

Rin's eyes widened and swelled with tears. "NO!" she sobbed "You _killed _ Lord Sesshomaru?!" 

"SHUT UP, MAGGOT" Naraku shouted as he kicked Rin. She sank to her knees and cried quietly. Mizu's eyes floated eerily in a pool of water in front of Naraku. She stuck her head from the water, then the rest of her slowly emerged. The green oozing poison was still running thickly through her body. 

"I didn't _kill them… Just gave that human a bit of his own medicine…or poison, rather" rippled Mizu's voice. _

"Yes, but don't you think that with that jewel shard embedded in your forehead, and the fact that Sesshomaru was already poisoned, you could have sped up the process? I still need to milk every thing out of him that I can get before I kill him"

Rin had stopped crying. "Lord Sesshomaru's alive…?" she asked hopefully. Naraku turned his cold gaze on her. 

"You needn't worry. No one is going to come for you" 

***

Sesshomaru carried Jaken as he crashed through the brush. "I'm going to kill him…Naraku, you're going to die…" he muttered furiously. Despite his pain, he knew he had to do anything he could to find Inu-Yasha. If he didn't then Rin…

Then, he wondered if that bastard even had Rin in the first place. Jaken had said it was Naraku who had attacked him and kidnapped Rin, but what if he had already killed her? 

No. He couldn't have killed her. Rin can't die…not now. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Jaken finally stirred. 

"Ooooowwww…" he groaned. Sesshomaru ignored him. At least he was alive. For a while, he had thought neither of them would wake up. Ever. He sat near a small pond, but then thought better and moved farther back. He didn't want to be anywhere near that creature if it came back. He placed Jaken on the ground, who opened his eyes slightly. 

"Can you stand?" Sesshomaru asked him. Jaken immediately began groveling. 

"I'm so sorry m'lord! I tried to help you, I promise I did!" 

"Yes. And your bravery was unmatched. Except perhaps by your stupidity. Now get up" 

Jaken stopped groveling and sat up. "You know, it was actually kind of an honor. Usually our enemies don't even bother to insult me, mush less try to kill me" he sighed. "I think she likes me…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I take it back. Your stupidity defiantly won"

"Heh"

"Speaking of stupidity, maybe you can find us something to eat"

"What does that have to do with stupidity?"

"Nothing. I'm just so hungry that my stomach hurts"

"Me too" He turned his eyes on an abnormally large grasshopper on the ground. He looked hungrily at it and snatched it up. "Want some?" he asked Sesshomaru, holding it out to him. 

"I meant food that normal demons eat. Hence the normal"

"Suit yourself" Jaken said as he bit off the grasshopper's head. Sesshomaru gagged. He never was able to get used to his vassal's odd eating habits. 

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked Jaken, pointing to the spot where the demon had been slashed. Jaken held up his finger.

"I can only do one thing at a time." He finished the grasshopper and clutched his stomach where the gash was and fell on the ground. He groaned as Sesshomaru gave him a look of, you-idiotic-creature. He was too tired to insult him verbally or hit him or anything, and the poison was stinging him like hell, so he let Jaken moan in pain for a while. As he stood, he found his limbs numb, undoubtedly from the poison. He wondered how long it would take the poison to kill them. Maybe before it did, he'd be able to save Rin.  He walked over to a tree with particularly large leaves. He broke one off, and with great difficulty from his numb hands, folded it into a cup. He bent down over the pond, his eyes darting over the water, making sure that he wouldn't find the eyes of that water demon staring back at him, and scooped some of the cold water into his makeshift cup. He brought it up to his lips, and nearly spit it out. The leaf had given the water a horrible taste, like rotting eggs mixed with a human colon. Not that he knew what that tasted like, it just sounded pretty disgusting. He was more thirsty then disgusted, so, gagging, he swallowed the water. After several minutes, he noticed that the feeling was coming back to his fingers. Soon, the pain from the stings was less also. He scooped some more water into the leaf and swallowed it. If he was an optimist, he would say that it was an antidote to the poison. If he was a pessimist, he would have called it coincidence. Right now, he chose the optimistic view. He walked over to Jaken, who was still moaning pitifully of the ground, and handed him the leaf full of water. Jaken opened an eye. 

"Eh? What is it?" 

"Poison. Drink it" 

Jaken swallowed hard and guzzled down the water. "Mmmm… tastes good" he said. 

Sesshomaru held back a gag. He ripped off another piece of his yellow ribbon and tied it around Jaken's damaged waist yet again. 

"I'm running out of ribbon. Next time just stand there and look ugly." He picked up Jaken, deciding he'd rather just carry him then hear him whine about how much his side hurt. Besides, Jaken had been trying to protect him, that was why he had gotten slashed by that monster in the first place. "We're looking for Inu-Yasha, so look for any signs that he's been here. One in particular is that he smells like an old gym sock. He's never far away when you smell that…"

Sesshomaru started walking, frustrated that he couldn't sniff out if his vile half-breed brother had been there. 

"Lord Sesshomaru… if you don't mind my asking-" 

"I do, but continue any way"

"Well… er… if you couldn't kill Inu-Yasha when you were a demon…how do you plan to do it now…?" 

Sesshomaru looked up at the full moon, hanging in the sky like a giant firefly. He liked fireflies, but right now there was no time to think about that. "We must find Inu-Yasha by tomorrow. That is our only chance at getting the Tetsusaiga… And saving Rin." 

'Don't worry little brother, this time, I'll get that sword…'

***

The sun was rising over the mountains, and Sesshomaru found another thing about humans that he had never noticed much. They need to sleep! He was so tired… usually he'd take a nap some time in the middle of the week when he had been demon, but now he was finding he needed to sleep every night. So humans devour half the world's food in a month, and they sleep away more of their lives then they spend eating. Just thinking about eating made him hungry… He still hadn't eaten, and was beginning to wish he had taken Jaken's offer of the grasshopper. Jaken was walking beside him now, Sesshomaru had gotten tired of carrying him. They had wandered into a marshy bog again, and Jaken was stepping lightly, making sure he wouldn't get stuck in the mud again. They came to a murky, swampy lake. Large trees with muck hanging from their branches surrounded the lake, making it seem that much less inviting. Sesshomaru decided this wouls be a good place to look for Inu-Yasha, since he would be looking for jewel shards, and where there's demon's, there's jewel shards. And there were bound to be demons here. Sesshomaru heard a splash, and turned to see a group of what appeared to be some sort of demon turtle wading in the mucky water along with several other of them. They had shells and stood on two legs. They had mouths like Jaken's and big eyes. 

He climbed up a tree with more success then last time, and walked out onto a limb hanging over the water where the turtles sat. He began interrogating them on Inu-Yasha's whereabouts. 

Bad Idea.

*Two hours Later *

"YES! The Half Breed Inu-Yasha! Do you KNOW of him!?" Sesshomaru shouted for what must have been the 15th time. 

"You mean the one who seeks the shards of the Shikon No Tama?" the first turtle asked.

"The one that increases your magical powers if you possess it?" the second turtle asked. 

"Then you DO know him!" Sesshomaru asked hopefully. 

"Know who?" the first Turtle asked.

"INU-YASHA!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily. He was going to be hoarse by the time this was over. 

"You mean the one that seeks the shards of the jewel of four souls?" the first turtle asked. 

"The one that increases your magical powers if you possess it?" the second turtle asked. 

Jaken had been munching on some crickets, watching with amusement, but he decided that if he didn't step in now, Sesshomaru would definitely either kill the turtles, or kill every one in a five mile radius. 

"Let me try m'lord…" Jaken said. "Do you know where we can find Inu-Yasha?" he said slowly, leaning close to the turtles. 

"You mean the one who seeks the shards of the shikon jewel?" Asked the first turtle yet again.

"You mean the one that increases your magical powers if you possess it?" asked the second turtle.  

"Sure sounds like it'd come in handy…" said the first turtle. 

"Sure does" said the second turtle. 

The first turtle looked at Jaken "You know, your pretty ugly." He said to him

"WHAAAT!!??" Jaken shouted furiously. The turtle ignored him and turned to the other turtle.

"I had an ugly aunt once" the second turtle said. 

"Really? What was her name?" the first turtle asked. 

"Who's name?" asked the second turtle. 

"Your aunt's" said the first turtle. 

"I have an aunt?" the second turtle asked. 

"You have an aunt?" the first turtle asked. 

The second turtle turned to Jaken. "D'you hear that? I have an aunt!"

"M'lord…"Jaken said. "Perhaps we should go…"

Sesshomaru said nothing. While he tried to get out of the tree, he slipped on some of the slippery gunk clinging to the tree. He toppled from the tree and into the water. The turtles followed the motion with their heads and closed their eyes as Sesshomaru splashed into the water. They opened them again to see the infuriated human sitting in the water. He stood up and stormed away followed by Jaken. 

"You have a real problem with tree's, don't you?" He asked.

Sesshomaru stepped on him. 

The first turtle turned to the second one. "You would think that they would have wanted to know that that Inu-Yasha fellow's camp is just over that hill. 

"yup…" the second turtle said. 

"So, tell me about your aunt"

"I have an aunt?" he sighed. "I should have a family reunion…" 

***

This story is really coming along a lot faster then I thought it would. Just sacrifice some home work here and there… 

^-^;; heh.

And I'll answer some questions/comments from the reviews:

BS007: I don't know how any one can find Naraku "sexy" either. Actually, I find him rather disturbing… I'll have to kill him some how by the end of this ficcy…

Melissa: Why thank you. ^-^ actually, I think Jaken is reeeaaaaly annoying in the comic. I don't like the manga as much as the anime cuz in the anime he's just so darn cute! The first episode I ever saw was the one with Toto-Sai and Sesshy. First I'm like damn, Sesshomaru's hot, but then I saw lil Jaken! AWW! He's 2 cute.

And I do think that he'd stay with Sesshomaru even if he was human, because 1) I think he kinda sees him as a friend. Cold, uncaring friend sometimes, but still a friend, cuz he gets upset when fluffy leaves him behind to baby sit Rin, and he is kind of jealous of her. 

…

Well, in my opinion…

Shippo-cool: NO! how can you hate Jaken…? ;.; ah, well, I've heard people say it before… doesn't startle me all that much…

Jaken: that turtle called my ugly! And you said I sucked! 

aaaany waaay…

Neko: Thank you for the undying support! I think we should be actors, but I get stage fright, so… I write fanfics! ^_~ Bff, Bunny Foo-Foo

Sesshomaru13: Heh. I think I'm having turtle soup for dinner…

May Yugimori: Hey Hey May May! Wassap Shellyla? Lol. Sure, I already drew a human fluffy piccy. I'll show you some time. And I drew this kawaii lil jaken one…^-^ oro…

And don't forget: 

I Am (very) Stupid. 

Assasin Girl: No way! I like your story much better then mine! And if you other people are reading this… go read her story! 

Becca: I try to describe things in my story… thanks for the review! 

Shinimegami-Rin: Well, I kinda like Sesshy being human, but he is better as a demon. It was just a fan idea that I haven't seen any one post yet. ^-^

And yes, the sight is an awesome book. I finished it in about 4 weeks cuz I had a lot of skool work… I just really don't like the ending… its so… anti climatic… like the vision was actually just a look into the future… and what was Morgra going to do w/ it any way? Idk really, it just disappointed me…

Well, sionara. See you probably Monday! I have confirmation Saturday and cant use the computer Sunday, rehearsal on Monday during school, so I'll have no home work then. Thanks for reviewing. Bai Bai! 

~Kora


	7. Finding InuYasha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And this is really getting annoying.

Chapter 7: Finding Inu-Yasha 

Sesshomaru was enraged. It was nearly sundown, and he still had found no clues of Inu-Yasha's whereabouts. Jaken was sulking, following Sesshomaru through the cold swamp. 

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked. He backed up a few steps, hoping not to get stepped on again. Sesshomaru didn't even look at him. Jaken decided to ask any way. "Why is it so important that we find Inu-Yasha by tonight?" 

"Because" Sesshomaru snapped, "Inu-Yasha is only a half demon. On a new moon, he turns full human until the sun rises"

"And tonight's the new moon?" 

"Good job"

Sesshomaru shivered as they walked through the swamp. Those stupid turtles had made him fall in the water, and now he was freezing. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, making it that much colder. He was really wishing he had his tail to keep him warm now. As they walked, a scent came to Sesshomaru's dull human nose. Smoke. He looked up but the trees were so thick that he couldn't see the sky. He looked at a tree and thought about climbing it to see where the smoke was coming from. 

"M'lord, your not thinking of climbing that, are you?" Jaken asked, staring up at the tall tree. 

"Of course not." Sesshomaru smirked. He pushed Jaken closer to the tree. "You are" 

"I had to ask…" sighed Jaken. With some difficulty, he clambered up the tree. Sesshomaru glared up at him. it annoyed him that Jaken could do something that he no longer could, even if it was only climbing a tree. 

"Can you see smoke any where?" Sesshomaru asked from the ground. 

Jaken looked around for a sign of smoke. He saw a few gray wisps rising over the sea of green trees. "It's just over the hill!" Jaken said. Sesshomaru sighed. 

"What hill?" he asked hopelessly. 

"Uhhh… one of them?" Jaken asked more then answered. 

"WHICH HILL YOU IDIOT?!"

Jaken was about to say which hill, but he heard a muffled sound behind him. It sounded like a gentle breeze… or the beating of giant wings…

He turned around and his gaze was met with two huge, yellow orbs. Eyes. Owl eyes. He swallowed as he looked up and saw a giant demonic owl. He swallowed hard. "L-lord Sesshomaru…" he stammered quietly, still staring the owl straight in the eyes. The owl stopped beating its wings and landed on the branch beside Jaken. It hooted hungrily as it glared at Jaken. 

"Are you having a picnic with a squirrel?? HURRY UP!" 

"B-but m'lord… She's going to eat me…" he said nervously. 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "The squirrel's going to eat you?" he asked, bewildered. The giant owl took a step closer and screeched. She grabbed Jaken in her talons and took off from the tree at lightning speed. 

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!! HHHAAAAALLLP MEEEEEE!!!!" Jaken squealed. Sesshomaru looked up through a break in the tree branches in time to see the owl soar over head with Jaken in her talons. She glided swiftly over the treetops, and disappeared into the thick canopy. 

"Great… he just had to have a picnic with an owl…" Sesshomaru said, running after them. "He's the main course"

He climbed up a tree, not falling out this time, and looked to see where the owl was flying to. There was a tree larger then any of the others, rising out of the canopy like a supreme ruler, where the owl was surely headed. He also saw the hill where the smoke was coming from. He heard a small cracking noise from beneath him. As he looked down, it grew louder, and he saw what it was. The branch was breaking. He tried to jump off, and as he did so, he landed on another, thinner branch, which snapped immediately. Sesshomaru crashed to the ground. The limb that had been cracking detached from the tree and fell on his head. "Damn tree…" he swore from beneath the branch. He threw it of his head and rushed after the owl towards the tree. 

***

The giant owl landed in a giant tree, bigger then all the rest. She dropped Jaken into a soft nest. He panicked and looked around him. 

"Oh… she must think I'm her baby" he said, sounding relieved. He turned and saw three owl chicks coming toward him, which were larger then he was. "Erp… or she doesn't…" 

The three chicks chirped hungrily, opening their beaks wide and snapping at Jaken. He backed away. "N-nice birdy…" he said. He reached out to pet one of them and it bit his hand. He howled in pain and took another step backwards, only to feel nothing beneath him. "GYA!!!" he shouted as he fell out of the nest. The branch beneath him broke his fall. Looking up, he saw the huge bird descending on him, her wings beating like an angry storm. 

"This is bad…" he muttered. The giant bird landed beside him, her yellow eyes glued on him. He swallowed hard. The bird watched him intently, as if daring him to make a move. Something stirred beneath the tree, and the owl shifted her gaze. Jaken took this opportunity to run, before realizing there was no where to run to. The owl glared at him and opened her giant wings. One of them hit Jaken, and he fell off the branch. She didn't bother to chase after him, deciding he didn't look too appetizing. 

Jaken was waiting to become a pancake on the ground, or on another branch. Instead, he felt himself caught by some one. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru holding him. He looked Jaken over, and, seeing he was mostly unhurt, dropped him on the ground. 

"Good work. You found Inu-Yasha's camp." He stated plainly, looking through the foliage. 

"Eh? Oh! I did? I mean, I did." 

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, lets go get the Tetsusaiga." Jaken said, walking forward. Sesshomaru grabbed him.

"No. My plan is to beat around the bush a bit… they won't recognize me, but they'll recognize you. And if they recognize you then it wont be good for either of our health" 

"So I have to get left behind again?" Jaken sulked. 

"Yes" 

Jaken sighed. "Even when Rin's not here, I still have to get left behind…"

Sesshomaru kicked him. Jaken shut up. 

"Now… I have to wait for tonight, the new moon, then Inu-Yasha will be human…In the mean time…" 

He sank down beneath a tree and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when its night, Jaken" 

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru…"

"And try not to get eaten…you are useful in some situations…"

Jaken beamed.

"Like being bait. And a baby sitter"

His smile crumbled significantly. 

Sesshomaru drifted into a deep sleep, hoping he wouldn't be so worn out when he woke up. 

***

Well, that's that. I was watching the eclipse when I wrote this, and the chapter was supposed to be longer, and get the plot moving a bit more, but it was turning out too long so I'll put that in the next chapter. 


	8. New Moon

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to try… I don't own anything. 

Turtle: not even the shard of the shikon jewel?

Sesshy: *thoroughly kills the turtle* 

Chapter 8: New Moon 

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wake up!" 

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and saw Jaken staring back at him. He rolled over and closed his eyes again. 

"You over slept, its 12 AM!" 

Sesshomaru was too tired to care…

'Just a little longer…"he thought. 

"What do we do at 12 AM, Jaken..?" He asked sleepily.

"The same thing we do _every 12Am, m'lord."_

"Try to take over the world…"

It's Jaken, Jaken and the Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy! 

(Heh…had to put that in…it goes to the tune of pinky and the brain)

Sesshomaru shoved Jaken aside and sat up. He wanted to sleep so badly… but he couldn't…

Rin.

With that one thought in mind, he forced himself to his feet. He was so mad right now. Mad at Naraku for kidnapping Rin. Mad at who ever had put this curse on him. Mad at Inu-Yasha for having the Tetsusaiga. Mad at Jaken for being so weak and not able to protect Rin. Mad at himself for leaving Rin alone so many times. 

Since none of the other contenders were there, he decided to vent his rage on Jaken. 

"Master?" 

Wrong Time to bug him. 

"What's your plan for getting the sword from Inu-Yasha?" Jaken was looking at an ant crawling on his foot. He didn't hesitate to squash it. (Author's note: poor ant… ;.;) 

Sesshomaru pulled the ribbon from his waist. He untied his armor and threw it at Jaken, making sure to hit him in the head. "I'm going to make them think I'm just some human, then I'll steal the Tetsusaiga and the Shikon jewel" 

Jaken poked his head out from beneath the armor. "But if you just mosey up there and try to take the thing…you don't think that Inu-Yasha…

Well, even if he had the slightest evidence of who you really were, he wouldn't hesitate to slay you?" 

"That's why I chose to go tonight. Inu-Yasha will be fully human, because of the new moon, and he wont be have the ability to sniff out my sent. And even if he did, he wont be able to stop me." 

"Maybe not him, but what about that girl with the arrows? And the one with that biiig boomerang… or that monk" Jaken shivered as he remembered what the monk had did to him when they had brought along Naraku's poisonous insects. 

"I'll take my chances." 

Sesshomaru had a last problem before he left. He looked at the two swords at his side. One, Tokijjin, was as powerful as the Tetsusaiga. He couldn't use it effectively if he was human, and Inu-Yasha would surely recognize him if he brought it with him, his brother wasn't that much of an idiot. His option was to leave the sword with Jaken, but he couldn't even protect himself, much less anything of value. Again, he thought of Rin. Sesshomaru looked at the sword. He could leave it with Jaken and risk having it stolen and wielded against him, or he could take it with him and have his chances of stealing the Tetsusaiga and the Shikon Jewel decreased vastly. One thought of Rin trapped with that ugly Naraku and Sesshomaru threw the sword to Jaken also. 

"Guard that with your life…or you'll wish you were never born" Jaken whimpered and nodded. "And don't interfere. You'll only get in the way"

Sesshomaru started up the hill, not looking back. Jaken rubbed his head.

"He could at least say 'please' once in a while…" he muttered under his breath, hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't hear him. He did. He turned and shot Jaken a death glare. Jaken jumped behind the armor, as if Sesshomaru's eyes were lasers and would burn him up.

 Sesshomaru walked numbly up the small hill, which he never imagined would be so hard to climb. He thought that maybe it was because he was so tired. Perhaps it was because he had his thoughts focused on Rin. Either way, by the time he made it to the top, his legs were sore. He looked at the small wisps of smoke rising from Inu-Yasha's campfire. It looked so foreign in a desolate area like this. He was sure that on top of this hill, he must look like the greatest creature on earth. Yes, mighty Lord Sesshomaru. Ruler of the western lands… The great Sesshomaru took a step forward; and neglected to see the rock sitting in his path. Yup, mighty Sesshomaru…sliding down the hill. 

***

Inu-Yasha's eyes scanned the nighttime world like nervous chipmunks. He hated the New Moon. He lost all his demonic power, and was left as a human. He was holding Tetsusaiga across his chest, even though he knew it would do no good in combat while he was human. He was expecting to find tons of demons out tonight trying to get their grubby paws on the sacred jewel shards in Kagome's over sized yellow back pack. He inched closer to Kagome in her sleeping bag beside the slowly dying fire. Sango and Miroku were sleeping on the other side of the fire, separated, which Inu-Yasha found strange. He wondered how long it would take Miroku to marry Sango. They were obviously in love. Shippo was nestled beside Kagome with his big, bushy tail wrapped around him. Inu-Yasha had to stay awake to protect the jewel shards from any demons… And Kagome…

Mostly Kagome…

More Kagome then the jewel shards…

Inu-Yasha jumped as he heard a crash from behind on of the trees leading up the hill. He drew his useless Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the tree which the noise had come from. Kagome sat up and Shippo looked around, startled. Sango and Miroku had also been awaken by the thudding noise. 

"Inu-Yasha…?" Kagome asked sleepily. "What's wrong?" 

Inu-Yasha stood poised with the untransformed Tetsusaiga in his hands. It looked like a useless slab of metal wielded by the black haired Inu-Yasha. Without his dog-ears or claws, he wasn't a very menacing sight. "Show yourself, demon." He said hostilely. The creature stirred behind the tree. It took a step out. Inu-Yasha jumped at the sight. It was Sesshomaru, alright, but with black hair.

"SESSHOMARU!" he shouted. He leaped at him without thinking. He was ready to bring down the slab of useless metal on his brother's head, but from behind him he heard the dreaded command. The dreaded word. The cruel and unusual spell. The three letter verb of horror.

"SIT!!!!" Kagome shouted. The beads around Inu-Yasha's neck began to glow and he slammed into the earth, leaving a giant crater. "That's not your brother, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said angrily, and then, in a more gentle, dumbstruck voice, "Ooops… Sorry Inu-Yasha… I didn't mean to go so hard on the 'Sit'-"

Inu-Yasha crashed farther into the ground. Kagome sweatdropped. "I really didn't mean to do it that time…" she said. Inu-Yasha made a sound that could be compared to a dying moose. 

Sesshomaru stood watching this with great amusement, but remembered why he was here in the first place. Every one else seemed to be remembering he was there too. Kagome walked over to him, though she seemed a little unsure of herself. 

"I'm Kagome… sorry about my friend there… he's a little jumpy" 

She extended her hand to Sesshomaru. 'Inu-Yasha was right though… he does look like Sesshomaru…' She thought. She pulled back her hand, but Sesshomaru grabbed it and shook it. 

"Thank you" He tried not to show the look of distaste as he shook her hand. He hated humans…Except Rin…

Kagome pulled back her hand quickly. Sesshomaru knew she suspected some thing, but not his true identity. Inu-Yasha on the other hand, was figuring him out much to fast. Well, not figuring him out, really. He couldn't even figure himself out, first he was demon and then human. In an instant, Inu-Yasha had slid over towards Sesshomaru and was looking him over. Sesshomaru wanted to hit him so badly, but he contained himself, thinking of getting what he needed. He held his breath as Inu-Yasha completely invaded his personal space to see if he was really Sesshomaru. He really hoped that Inu-Yasha wouldn't find his tail…

"Feh… You're right, Kagome, this isn't Sesshomaru" Inu-Yasha said, hoping back. "He's not gay-looking enough"

Sesshomaru sweatdropped and would have face vaulted if he wasn't too interested in listening to what the others were saying now.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru's got that giant ugly puffy thing on his arm" the little fox-demon said from Kagome's shoulder. He swished his big, puffy tail from side to side. 

"I think it's armpit hair" the monk put in. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth. 

"And he's got that sword Turkey-Jam or some thing" Inu-Yasha said. 

"Yeah, and when he's in his true form, he looks like a poodle with a bad hair day" Kagome said matter of factly. 

"And whenever you see him Inu-Yasha, you always send him home with his tail between his legs" Sango praised Inu-Yasha. 

"And his only friend is that ugly toad" Miroku snorted. Sesshomaru had to hold himself back from knocking them all into the next world. 

They all seemed to have forgotten that they had a 'stranger' standing right beside them. 

"Oh…" Kagome said, looking over to their guest. "We're talking about Inu-Yasha's brother, Se-"

"I know who your talking about" Sesshomaru growled through clenched teeth.

Inu-Yasha looked questioningly at him. "Really? And how do you know him…?" He asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Sesshomaru stiffened. 

"I've heard of him, but I've never met him in person" He said, waiting to hear Inu-Yasha's response. 

"Lucky you" Inu-Yasha replied. "He's just an ass sniffing idiotic Bastard" 

Sesshomaru hesitated and locked eyes with Inu-Yasha "I'm sure he thinks the same about you" He said quietly, yet making sure he was audible enough to be heard. Inu-Yasha didn't know how to respond to that comment, so he just sat there and blinked stupidly. That made every one silent, not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru started up the conversation again. "I've heard of you also. They call you Inu-Yasha, but you are a human, and the Inu-Yasha I've heard of is half demon" Sesshomaru decided to play dumb, rather then have them think he was the real Sesshomaru. 

Inu-Yasha snorted. "I'm half demon, but on the new moon, I turn full human" He stuck his nose in the air, challenging the stranger to make a comment. 

"Half of any thing isn't good" He stated quietly. Every one was now looking uneasily at him, finding that they didn't like this stranger very much. His face had held no expression up until this point, but his eyes began to darken. "Half melted ice cream isn't good. Half a brain isn't good either. Neither is half of a sword. Or half of an arm." 

Now Inu-Yasha was sure that this stranger wasn't much of a stranger. He had sliced off his brother's arm when they had fought over the Tetsusaiga, and he knew that this had to be him. He moved towards the stranger, but Sesshomaru was quicker. He shot out his hand. Just an inch closer… he had the sheathed Tetsusaiga in his grasp. Inu-Yasha pulled back, and the belt holding the sword at his side snapped. Sesshomaru held the sword in his hand, slightly awed at how easy it had been to steal the sword. Inu-Yasha's eyes flared wildly. 

"SESSHOMARU!" He shouted. Sesshomaru smirked and he glared at his brother. 

'So it _is Sesshomaru!' Kagome thought. 'But how is he human…is it just a trick of the eye…Or is it some thing more…?' _

"So, you figured me out, Inu-Yasha" Sesshomaru smirked. He had the Tetsusaiga now, and as the image of Rin played into his head, he knew that there was nothing his brother could do to take that sword away from him.

Because if he did, he may as well have closed Rin's coffin.    

***

Yes! Back from hibernation!!! ^-^ 

Sakkaku: Back from the dead. Kora, yes?

Kora: I don't need your input…  *glare * 

^v^;; Sorry this one took a little longer to get up… it always takes a few writes and re-writes for me when the plot starts to thicken… Oh, and I got some more reviews so I'll answer those…

Shippo-Cool: No, I don't think he looks gay… but I've heard some people make cross-dresser references so it seemed like a funny idea…

May Yugimori: Hey! How's your brother?  Tell him avocado for me ^_~ And no, I don't think humans have tails… unless you count fluffy-sama, or if you ever saw shallow Hal… That was nasty… the guy had like a dog-tail… eeeewww…. Only fluffy can have a dog tail ^-^;;

AngelFairie: Heh… Sorry @_^ 

Shinimegami-Rin: Ya, It wasn't all it cracked up to be for an eclipse… moon comes, moon goes, moon comes back again -_- But it was an event for me b'cause I love the moon ^-^ my two favorite characters (Mewtwo and Fluffy) both like the moon 

Black Splash007: Sup Trillian? I talked to GS009 and she likes Jakotsu too… He doesn't seem all bad, kinda funny that he's gay… wrong, but funny…

And I'm not all that responsible updating, as you can see…

Setaru: Yes, I agree… Torturing him is fun ^-^ along with all the other bishi's out there…

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner. I have it planned already and-

Sekkaku: LIER! LIER LIER LIER! SHE WAS JUST READING COMICS AND WATCHING ANIME ALL DAY! 

Kora: You know, if you're an illusion-demon, shouldn't you be silent? *stomping on him Miroku-style* SIT -DOWN! LIE -STILL! SHUT -UP! BE AN -ILLUSION! GO -AWAY!     


	9. Rin's Despair

Disclaimer: Nothing. Own nothing. 

Authors note: GASP!!! *falls out of chair* I GOT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!! 

Mewtwo: So? You went away for a while and came back and had reviews. It's not like you even had a lot…

Kora: -_- y'know… if Kagome can make a dog fall by saying "sit" I wonder what would happen to a cat if you say "Stand" 

Heh

STAND! 

^-^ 

Any way, thanks sooo much for reviewing!! I'm gonna answer stuffs right here at the beginning instead of at the end ^-^

Yukatado: Well, I got the idea for the story a while before I wrote it while I was having insomnia for a while, and me and my friend "Neko" acted it out… (I put some changes in ^-^) And the thing where the characters from the past make references about things from the future, I didn't even realize I was doing it… ^_^;; oops… *starts beating herself up Doby-style from harry potter* BAD KORA BAD KORA BAD KORA! 

Oh, and when I make my "Michael Jackson of the futile era" joke in the later chapter… just ignore the fact that they have no idea who Michael Jackson is… ^-^;; maybe they found one of Kagome's magazine's or something… 

BS007: SHIT! You remember the girl who "role plays" fluffy-sama in school?? SHE DID CUT HER HAIR!!! @v@ She chopped it off so I couldn't call her "Lord Sesshomaru" anymore… So I said she just looked like Lord Sesshomaru with a poodle cut! ^v^ poodle poodle poodle!

Shippo-Cool: ^v^ heh… I'm never good at keeping it interesting when I have to put in an actual plot thing… I have to ask my friend to help me out with some funnier ideas… And insane is good, don't worry! =p ^_~

I was thinking about putting the rosary beads on him but I think that's something untouchable from the anime… it just seems like it should be for Kagome and Inu-Yasha since they're "love birds…"

Marnika: Um… Did the Inu-Gang know about Rin in the first place…? ^-^;; If they didn't, I guess I'll leave it that way, since I don't want to go into so drawn out plot about how they met Rin or something which would probably get really boring and then I'd start to ramble like I'm doing now and it would be one big sentence like it is right now and then you would get pissed and then… *4 hours later still rambling* and then you would flame me and then stop reading and then you would be sad and I don't want people to be sad because of me and ( bla bla bla… the lack of normal length sentences bores you, don't it? =p)

FeudalFairyFan4ever: Wowee that's a long name @_@… One word reviews… cool… I gotta try not talking so much… Hey! Did I tell you about the time when-

Sesshy: *clobbers her* you cant start that "not talking so much" thing right now… 

D-Chan: Good idea ^-^ I guess that stuff would get to him after a while… it would be the best if he passed out right in the middle of fighting with Inu-Yasha… yeah… ^-^

Chapter 9: Rin's Despair

The sun rose over the mountains, scorching the sky a brilliant crimson red. The only ones who could not see this were those inside Naraku's small castle. It was a place so vile that the beautiful morning light refused to touch it. It stood shadowed in an aura of evil, protected by nothing but a barrier, because Naraku knew that all he needed to do to any intruder was send forth one of his servants to kill them. 

Inside the gloomy castle, Rin sat in a small, dark room. Beside her sat a brown two headed dragon. He stood about five feet tall. They had a muzzle on their mouths, one for each head. They had a saddle a bit like a horses, and reigns as well. It was Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's dragon, which had also been captured along with Rin. Whether it was an accident or on purpose, she was not sure. She remembered the odd way that she had been kidnapped. 

She had been looking for food with Jaken. Sesshomaru had gone off to look for leads of where he could find Naraku. She remembered peering beneath a rock, looking for something for Jaken to eat too. She thought that maybe after he ate he wouldn't be so grouchy. The sun had been beginning to set. The last butterfly of the evening had fluttered past Rin. Its blue-purple wings caught her eye, and she abandoned the idea of looking for food and chased after it. Jaken had muttered something about it being too cold as she ran past chasing the butterfly. 

"Don't go too far, Rin!" he shouted after her, annoyed that she was so cheerful while he was so miserable. 

"I wont!" she called back happily, to the further annoyance of Jaken. 

She chased the butterfly until it landed on a small blue flower. She extended her finger and the insect crawled onto it. The feet of the butterfly tickled rin, and she giggled. A gentle breeze swayed the blue flower, and she reached out and picked it from the ground for Sesshomaru when he came back. The butterfly took wing from her finger and fluttered off.

The bright sun had just shone its last beams over the evening, and Rin was starting to get cold. She walked back to Jaken, rubbing her arms to keep her warm. Rin remembered hearing a rustle in a nearbye bush. She took a few cautious steps backwards. 

"Hello?" she asked in an unwavering, brave voice. "Is some one there? Jaken? Lord Sesshomaru?" 

The branch stirred again, and Rin backed up a bit more, but didn't run. From the bush popped one of Ah-Un's heads. He let out a happy groan and plodded over to Rin. She smiled and sighed in slight relief. (Ok, I'm saying Ah for one of the heads and Un for the other, and Ah-Un for both of them… just to make it simpler, 'cause I gave it a different personality for each head ^-^;;) Rin stroked the mane on top of Ah's head. Un growled and nipped at Ah's mane jealously. Rin smiled and closed her eyes, stroking the top of Un's head as well. 

"Would you mind giving me a ride back to Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked them. Ah nodded and Un lowered his head for Rin to climb on. She clambered onto their back. Ah-Un turned around, and Rin let out a slight gasp. 

"Lord Sesshomaru" she sighed in relief. "I didn't know you were there." 

Her memory was bright enough for her to remember that Sesshomaru's eyes had been shadowed by his bangs. 

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Rin. You wouldn't want any one to…" he paused, and his voice held a certain cold, sneaking tone that she hadn't heard before. "Sneak up on you…" 

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. Rin looked up at him from Ah-Un's back. She inched farther away from Sesshomaru. The dragons growled softly, holding a confused look. 

'Maybe he just didn't have a good day today…" imagined Rin, but she couldn't make herself believe that statement. Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly, exposing his eyes. Instead of the kind, slightly sad golden orbs that she had seen a softness in only when they looked upon her, she saw two piercing, beady red eyes. They held a cold, sinister evil that she knew she would never forget. As se locked eyes with his, she felt a horrible weakness pass through her. 

"Come now, Rin. We will go home." He smiled with a false kindness that he was too evil to sneak any light into. Rin slowly slid off Aun's back. She backed up several paces. 

"Y-your… Not Lord Sesshomaru!" She whispered in a hoarse voice. She heard something from the bushes behind her, but didn't dare take her eyes off the terrible creature before her. Jaken staggered out of the bushes, tripping over a root. He barely managed not to fall over, sticking the staff into the ground and holding himself up. He shot a cold glare at Rin. 

"I told you not to go far!" he hissed angrily. "If Lord Sesshomaru found you out here by yourself, he would kill-" Jaken let out a startled squeal when he noticed Sesshomaru standing before him. "M-master!" He stammered, bowing to him. 

"Jaken…" Rin pulled at Jaken's sleeve. "That's not Lord Sesshomaru." 

Jaken stared at her moment, then turned to Sesshomaru. He tried to look at his face, but Sesshomaru turned to the side. 

"Rin, don't be irrational. Of course It's me" He said, not looking at either of them. Rin looked frightened. Aun stepped in front of her and growled, lowering their heads. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru again. He could feel an evil aura radiating from him like poison that he had never felt before. 

"She's right. You're not Lord Sesshomaru!" he shouted, pointing his finger angrily at him, but then became more afraid then he was angry. Sesshomaru's cold gaze met with his own scared one. Jaken backed away several steps. 

"Come now, don't be a fool" He hissed slowly. His eyes narrowed to small slits. His face had lost the composure that had given him the appearance of Sesshomaru. "Rin… Come to me…" he whispered in a sinister tone. Rin flinched as he reached out a clawed hand toward her. He touched her face, and Rin glared at him. He smirked, before Rin bit down on his hand. He withdrew it, shoving her back. Rin fell to the ground. Jaken dragged her back by her shirt. Aun stepped in front them, snarling and bristling, their teeth exposed. Sesshomaru smirked, and his face no longer looked like Sesshomaru's. The crescent moon had disappeared from his forehead, and the red stripes on his cheeks had faded as well. His body was darkened by a shadow. He glared at Aun. Rin was trying to stand up, but Jaken jerked her back farther from the man disguised as Sesshomaru. He slid behind Aun, moving so fast that his body appeared as a blur. He hovered behind Rin and Jaken for a moment, before snatching her up, knocking Jaken back. Aun let out a furious growl and a yellow beam exploded from his mouth, lighting up the night. The man dodged the beam and leaped in front of Aun. He slashed at him with his claws, knocking Aun from his feet. There were deep claw marks left on his side. The dragon moaned pitifully to Jaken. Jaken raised the staff of heads, preparing to fire it. The man turned his glare at him. 

"Go ahead. Shoot me. I dare you. See what happens to you if you do" He challenged. "I assure you, if you fire at me, I will kill you." 

Jaken looked at Rin. 

"Help me…" he heard her whisper as she began to cry softly. Jaken looked at the man, who was still smirking intently at him. He trembled as he lowered the staff. The man's smirk spread. Jaken dropped the staff in fear, backing up several feet. 

"Y-you're Naraku… That demon… Aren't you…?" he asked, still trembling. 

"How good to see that you recognize me." He took several steps closer to Jaken, who backed up until he found himself backed into a tree. He shuddered, closing his eyes and facing the ground. "Look at me, Coward!" Naraku hissed. Jaken slowly raised his head and opened his eyes, frozen in terror. Naraku smirked upon seeing his fear. He grabbed Jaken by the throat, raising him eye level with himself. "Now, ugly imp, you should learn not to put on such a brave front when you are really a sniveling coward." Jaken shut his eyes. Naraku squeezed his throat and threw him into a tree. Aun groaned in pain several feet away. "Tell "Lord" Sesshomaru that I will be waiting for him" He said in a mock voice. Rin remembered seeing Jaken open his eyes and look at her apologetically. Her vision blurred through her tears and a dark, purple-black half cloak that had formed around them and Aun. The barrier grew larger and then shrank away to nothing, leaving only the terrified Jaken shaking in fear. 

Rin looked out now at a small candle flickering, her only source of light. She thought for a moment about what had happened to her. She could clearly remember finding Sesshomaru wounded, completely helpless. She had brought him food and tried to help him get better. He refused her food, so she had gone out to steal a fish for him. She had been beaten by the villagers for the fish, for him. Jaken had once been stung by Naraku's poisonous insects, and she had risked her life to get him the antidote. As she reminisced, a feeling came over her that she had never felt before: Resentment. After she had nearly been killed to save Jaken, when she had been in danger, he just cowered in fear and let Naraku kidnap her. And now, Naraku had said that Sesshomaru wasn't even looking for her, even after she had been so kind to him. 

Naraku walked past the room where she sat. He stopped in the doorway and looked at her expression. He smiled malevolently at her. 

"So" he said. "I see that you have learned to hate."

Rin looked up in surprise. She hadn't noticed him there. She glared daggers at him. "What do you want from me, Naraku?" She asked in a hostile voice, one so full of anger that she wasn't sure if it was her own, "Why have you taken me away from…" she faded off. She had been going to say her family, but she knew that that wasn't true. They had used her, she thought. No family would do that. 

"Don't you think that it was more of a blessing then a curse?" he told her more then asked. Rin looked questioningly at him. "If I hadn't come to take you, then you would have stayed with that pitiful demon Sesshomaru, thinking that you meant something to him."

The words stung her, but she could hear the truth in them. "Because of me taking you, and your "friends" not coming to save you, you now know that you were being used." He shook his head, still smiling slightly. "What a cruel way to treat such a young child…" he said, pretending to say it to himself, but making sure Rin could hear. He was obviously ignoring how he had treated Rin when he stated this. Rin glared at the candle again. "You know, you are welcome to join us. My "family" and I. " Naraku said. 

Rin glanced up. The feelings of hatred and love toward Sesshomaru and Jaken mixed in her heart like a deadly potion. Though Rin was unaware of it, Naraku had awakened a battle in her. A battle of her love and resentment for Sesshomaru. Naraku smiled to himself as he watched the pain he had caused through his cunning deception. 

Nothing brought him more pleasure then to see pain. Pain and Suffering. That was what made his soul, what made him heartless and cold as the cold winter air. That single pleasure was what had drove him to make Inu-Yasha and Kikyo despise each other, to make Sango's brother attempt to slay her. More then power, love, or hatred, the one thing that brought him happiness was seeing other suffer. That was why he pursued the Shikon jewel, to inflict suffering in others. He chuckled to himself as he watched Rin's feelings grow bitter toward Sesshomaru. He walked away from the room Rin was in, closing the door behind him. 

Rin looked at the candle again. The light burned lower then ever. 

"Sesshomaru doesn't care. No one does." Rin's last bit of hope wavered.  

And the small, dying flame flickered out. 

^-^ Another chapter down! Sorry that this one didn't have to do with the last chapter, but 

1) I needed to put this one in for some symbolism reasons and to show Rin's desparate situation

2) I have to think of what should happen between Fluffy-sama and His brother O.o;;

Well, hopefully I'll get the next one up sooner. Thanks guys, you've been really good about not badgering me to death about updating! ^v^ I know I do that a lot… 

*ahem *

See you hopefully sooner then last time!


End file.
